The Hook Theory
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: My theory of how James Hook came to Neverland. Nice reviews.


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**This complete story is a rough draft of a theory that I came up while reading the book and watching the different movies.**

**It is based entirely on James Hook and how he, and the other pirates, came to Neverland. **

**In the book, it was not explained how Hook and company came to Neverland, or, if it did, I wasn't paying attention. :D**

**Because this is based entirely on theory, I **_**do**_** only want nice review, if any, and if you have a problem with it, message me please.**

**Thank you, and here goes.**

**1** The salty air blew upon a twelve-year-old James Hook, who stood on the starboard side of his father's ship. The beautiful boat was made to look like a skeleton, and still gave the young James a chill whenever he viewed it. The boy smiled, closing his eyes, as the orange sun peered down upon the ship.

Looking down, James watched the water curve around the wood. He shivered, suddenly feeling as though he were about to become sick. Turning around, he saw that several of his father's sailers were mopping the deck, one of them being his fathers right-hand man, Smee. He looked at Smee and smiled, knowing how nice the man was. Suddenly, the captain's quarters burst open and out came James' father.

James smiled again, and started to his father. His father watched his sailers, or as he liked to call them, pirates. Captain Hook's eyes squinted in the bright sunlight, and he turned, smiling at James.

"Hello, James." Though his father was usually rude to his pirates, all except Smee, he always had a soft side for his son. James had never had a mother, as his father had explained to him when he was ready enough to handle the news.

James had always looked at his father with respect, like a work of art in a museum, extremely valuable. He approached his father with a careful step, afraid to show how child-like he could easily become.

"Hello, Father." James said, smiling respectfully at his father.

"Having fun?" his father asked him.

"Indeed," James said. "'Tis beautiful out here in the eve."

"That it is. Perhaps you can read in my study tonight while I have a meeting with several of my crew."

Because James knew far better than to ask why he was calling a meeting that night. Instead he answered with a quick and easy smile.

"Sounds wonderful, Father."

"I am delighted to hear so," Captain Hook, that being James father, muttered to Smee and turned back to James. "Let us go and dine below-deck."

James' father put a light arm on his son's shoulder and led him below deck for supper.

That night, after Captain Hook had left to attend his meeting, James had snuck out of bed and followed his father below-deck. Knowing his father well, James understood that he would only call a meeting in a matter of most urgency. He kept far from his father, not wanting to be spotted, and crouched at the door of his father's meeting room.

From the rustle of pants and boots on the floor, James could tell that there was more than a few men inside the room. With the creak of a board, all noise ceased, causing James to guess that his father was about to speak. James quickly hushed his breathing and put his left ear lightly on the door.

"I have called a meeting for one sole purpose. That purpose is the origin of our voyage. I have only told several of you why and where I was planning to sail," James' father began, his voice vibrating the door. "Now that were are nearly there, I feel that it is time for all of you to know," There was a small click of boots on the floor that indicated his father had began to pace.

"The idea came to me when stories began about sailers being able to...sail to the end of the world. I hear so many stories indicating such, that I decided to get together a crew and start a voyage to test out this theory. We have been sailing for weeks now, and our maps indicate that we are almost to our destination. I have no clue as to what we will find when we come to the place we are searching for, but I thought you all should know. This does not mean that you should believe we are about to enter a...'Fairyland', but that we are close to figuring out that it is quite impossible to reach the stars. In several days we shall find out. That is all." James' father finished, leaving the crew to sit or stand wordlessly.

James quickly ran back to his father's study as fast and as light-footedly as he could, hearind a faint, "You are dissmissed," behind him.

**End of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Again this is just a theory. Nice reviews or criticized messages please.**


End file.
